Kind Love
by ChibiUsa1
Summary: Kenyako!!!! yay!! Contest winners included!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. prologue

Kind Love

**Kind Love**

_ Check out my web page at [www.angelfire.com/anime2/uranus111][1] _

Special thanks to **PINK** You rock girl!!!

**Contest!!!**

**I'm having a Kenyako/Miyaken/Kenlei/Kenlie/Kenako, basically a Ken and Yolei romance fic contest. There will be first, second and third place prizes. Simply include a short description of yourself at the end of your story and the name of your digimon crush. Contest starts Feb. 26, and ends April 1. Any rating is acceptable save for NC-17. No sex unless relevant to a good plot. Please state in the summary that you are entering my contest. Thanx ^_^**

_Disclaimer: Say it with me. **I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!** _

_ _

_Authors Notes: Hi! This is my first fic under this name. I have another Buffy fic under the name danika_azure, but I am officially using this one now. None of my fics will be NC-17, though some might be considered R. Not this one though. Crappy name I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. This is only chapter one, and it's not too long. The beginning may not seem like a romance but in later parts it will get even more romantic *sigh*. **Please review!!! ** _

_ _

Rating:PG-13 (just to be safe)

Type:**Kenyako!!! **

By:Chibiusa111

Chapter 1

Davis, Cody, Veemon and Armadillomon raced to catch up with the other Digidestined. T.K., Kari, Yolei, Ken, and their digimon were several yards ahead. Unexpectedly, T.K. Takaishi grabbed Kari Kamiya's hand and pulled her into the nearest tree. The two disappeared from sight. Davis Motomiya's jaw dropped open.

Ken Ichijouji realised what had happened and quickly followed their lead. He wrapped his arm around Yolei Inoue's waist and pulled her towards him. Together they toppled into a similar nearby tree. Cody Hida blinked in surprise. As the two stragglers and their partners neared the area, they noticed that their teammates' digimon had disappeared as well.

Without warning, a hand reached out of a tree and grabbed hold of Cody, while a pink-gloved hand reached out and took hold of Davis. The two were pulled into the tree to reveal T.K. and Kari, Gatomon and Patamon resting at their feet. T.K. made a 'SHH' signal before sticking his head back out through the tree, though from the inside it looked more like metal.

"Coast is clear," he announced pulling himself back into the tree. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Cody looked at the two digidestineds of Light and Hope curiously.

"What is this place?" The youngest chosen child asked. Kari spoke up first.

"They're called Hidey-Trees," she answered. "They're all over the digital world."

"Good for hiding in," the small Patamon piped up. Davis glanced around.

"Hey! Where's Ken and Yolei?"

Yolei blushed when she realised how close she and Ken were. He had explained that they were in something called a Hidey-Tree. Wormmon and Hawkmon were both fidgeting uncomfortably. The space was scarce, so Ken and Yolei were practically pressed up against each other.

"Are all Hidey-Trees this small?" Yolei wondered aloud. She could feel Ken shaking his head.

"No, we were just unlucky to get a small one," he answered. 'Or lucky,' Ken mused in his head. Only Wormmon knew of Ken's secretly harboured feelings for the violet haired child of love.

"Ken, maybe one of us should go check to see if the Monochromon have given up," the tiny green digimon suggested. The digidestined of Kindness smiled at his friend.

"Good idea Wormmon." The digimon beamed at the praise.

"I'll go!" The gallant Hawkmon volunteered. Without waiting for the others to agree, he raced out of the safe haven.

"Wait for me Hawkmon!" Wormmon said as he scurried after the bird digimon. As he left, the small digimon bumped into his partner's leg, causing Ken to slightly lose his balance. Ken grabbed onto Yolei to keep himself from falling. Both pre-teens blushed.

"Ken! Yolei!" Voices called from outside of the tree.

"In here!" Ken called back, stepping away from Yolei and out of the Hidey-Tree. Yolei sighed before following him.

_Kinda short but it's only the beginning. Read and Review!!! Ciao! _

_ _

_ _

_ _

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/uranus111



	2. Chapter 2

**Kind Love, Chapter 2**

_**I'm having a Kenyako contest. Originally the finishing date was April first but I've decided to push it back to April 15. Thanks to all who have entered so far and to those who have reviewed my stories. Any Kenyako story is welcome, and scores will be done out of ten. At the end of your fic please give a short physical description of yourself, ie: hair color, eye color, etc. And the name of your human crush from Digimon. The prize for first, second and third place is a piece of fanart featuring you and your crush from the show. Sorry this second part took me so long to get out. And without further ado, I give you Kind Love, chapter 2.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish!**_

_***************************************************************************_

_** "Yolei?" Poromon's tiny voice asked.**_

_** "Hmmm?" Came the distracted response.**_

_** "Are you ok? You've been acting a little strange ever since we got back from the digital world yesterday." Yolei smiled at her small digi-friend.**_

_** "I'm fine Poromon," Yolei paused, "But can you keep a secret?" Poromon jumped up and fluttered over to her.**_

_** "Sure I can Yolei!" Yolei smiled.**_

_** "Alright. Poromon, I think I'm in love," She said in a quiet voice. Poromon blinked.**_

_** "With who?" Yolei began blushing heavily.**_

_** "Ken....Ichijouji." Poromon perked up visibly. **_

_** "Wormmon was right! Now Ken can be happy!" Yolei looked at her partner confused.**_

_** "What do you mean Wormmon was right? And why would Ken be happy about that?" Poromon opened his mouth to respond when the bedroom door began to open. Yolei reacted quickly by shoving the pink flying digimon under her bed.**_

_** "Yolei?" Her mother stuck her head through the doorway.**_

_** "Yes mom?" Mrs. Inoue smiled.**_

_** "Supper sweetheart." Yolei nodded, and followed her mother to the dinner table. **_

_***************************************************************************_

_** "You ate fast Ken," Minomon remarked.**_

_** "I just didn't want to deal with my parents right now. I've got a lot on my mind." Minomon nodded knowingly.**_

_** "You're thinking about Yolei again." Ken blushed.**_

_** "How do you know that?" **_

_** "I know you too well. Plus you get a far away look in your eyes whenever you're thinking about her." Minomon grinned. "Ahh, young love." Ken chucked a pillow at his small green digimon.**_

_** "Oh be quiet."**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**Sorry it's so short. I'm having writers block. Next part will be up soon. I PROMISE!!!**_

And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kind Love

Kind Love, Part 3

This goes out to **PINK** check out our shared website at [www.angelfire.com/anime2/uranus111][1]

*contest winners at the bottom*

******************************************************************************************

Yolei rolled in her sleep, nightmares plaguing her normally peaceful dreams. Poromon watched her worriedly, and wondered what was happening.

*DREAM*

"Why are you doing this!?" Yolei cried out to Arukenimon. The spider digimon laughed in her face.

"Why do you think, foolish girl?" She raised a large blade into the air, and brought it down in one quick swipe. Yells of pain cut through the air. 

"NO!!! KEN!!!" Yolei yelled through her tears. The blue haired boy fell to the ground, barely alive. Arukenimon continued to laugh. "NOOOOOO!!!"

*END DREAM*

Poromon looked at his partner in worry. Yolei continued to yell out Ken's name in agony and pain. Something's wrong, Poromon realized with a start. Flapping his tiny wings over to the phone in Yolei's room, the pink digimon began bouncing on numbers. Suddenly grateful that Yolei's family had gone out for the night, Poromon dialed faster.

A small green digimon picked up the extension on the other end. "Hello, Ichijouji residence. How may I help you?" Minomon said cheerfully. His cheerfull demeanor changed rapidly as Poromon explained what was wrong.

"Yolei isn't waking up! And she keeps calling out Ken's name. You need to get him over here, quickly!!!!" Poromon said frantically. Minomon quickly agreed and rushed to get his partner.

Ten minutes later the two were finally at the Inoues. Poromon let them in and led them to Yolei's room. At the sight of the purple haired digidestined of love and sincerity, Ken rushed immediately to her side and grasped both of her hands.

"Yolei! Wake up!" He cried out, his violet eyes filling with tears at the sight of his beloved in such pain.

"KEN!!!" She cried out, louder and more pained than ever. Ken quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Stroking her hair, he whispered small soothing words into her ear. Without warning, Yolei's cinnamon eyes opened and met Ken's eyes. 

"Ken." She whispered shocked.

*************************************

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Only one more part left. Now, onto the winners. It was DEFINITELY a close contest and thanks to all the people who took the time to enter. Better luck next time to the runner ups. 

First place: Jennie-chan aka ~J.C.~ with her story Traditions and Superstitions.

Second place: Very Veemon with Forgotten Forever, Yolei. (ps, make a sequel!!)

Third place: Mystic Dragon with Wishing on a shooting star.

You can check out your prizes at my site under Contests. But I need Very Veemon to email me with a physical description or else you'll end up being a stick person. 

Also, I'm thinking of making a sequel to Monster Like Me. What do you think?

Luv always, ChibiUsa

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/uranus111



End file.
